


Love your Enemy

by orphan_account



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: A lot of internal dialogue, Angst, Dark, F/F, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape, Religion, There are some fluffy moments though I swear, Toxic Relationships, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But I tell you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you" Matthew 5:43-48June wasn't sure if this was what God had in mind.(Takes place after rape scene in Season 2)
Relationships: June Osborne | Offred/Serena Joy Waterford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE IN THE VERY BEGINNING
> 
> This is more of me venting via writing than anything else. So, it probably won't be very well edited or of the best quality but I hope you enjoy all the same :)

The thrusts of his cock had felt like a battering ram beating against her walls. Each one broke my resolve a little more. They chipped away at my identity until I was splintering under the weight of this role that had been forced upon me. A role that may very well get me killed one day. Whether or not I considered that a blessing was hard to tell at this point. 

I was vaguely aware of Commander Waterford leaving the room however, I couldn't drag my gaze away from birds painted on the ceiling. I could almost see their wings flap as they soared around the expanse of the painted sky. Up there they were free, free as birds I suppose. My body yearned to sprout wings and fly amongst them like an angel, the breeze on my face and the weightlessness in my bones lifting me all the into the clouds. However, those birds were not flying and I am not an angel. I am a broodmare, a vessel to be filled with semen again and again until the scars that have collected on my body and heart become to much to bare. When that happens I will be swallowed by the earth and dragged down to Hell my bones will be ground to dust and I will be laid in an unmarked grave. Forgotten and obsolete, in other words; an old model of a new movement. I was dragged out of my thoughts by Serena hovering over me, her cold eyes staring down at me. I could see her mouth forming words, however the ringing in my ears was far louder than whatever she had to say. 

Serena Joy seemed to acknowledge this because she eventually let out a quiet sigh and walked out of my line of sight. I had assumed she left the room, probably to pray or sulk in the sitting room. Not that either of those things would do much good, God had made it clear that His protection did not extend to women, not anymore. I was surprised however, when the bed shifted from behind me. Shockingly gentle hands pulled me up so that my head was resting on the pillows instead of the comforter. She laid down beside me. 

"I know this seems harsh now, however in time you will see that this will all be worth it," she cooed, looking down at my pregnant belly rather than my face. Bullshit, nothing was worth the burning I now felt between my thighs, or the tears and sweat that stuck to my skin. The blanket was now draped over my shattered body. "I hope you know this isn't what I wanted to happen. When I wrote my book I never imagined they would take it to this extreme," Serena hesitated and rested a hand against my cheek, slowly wiping a tear away, "I just wanted a child," she finished, her eyes glimmering with barely concealed emotion. Despite myself I believed her. I turned onto my side to face her, she shifted as if surprised that I could still move. As if I was road kill that was still twitching on the side of the road. We stared at each other for a long time, her hand never leaving my cheek.

"I know," I whispered, my voice raspy from pleading and screaming. 

She gave me a sad smile and pulled me closer against her body. I stiffened slightly, surprised at the contact. Her abdomen was soft and pliable, purely female. A burning reminder that what they were doing could very well get them both killed. Or worse. Every part of me screamed to push her away, to slap her and yell at her. She was my rapist's wife, the woman who has continually manipulated and abused me like an old doll for longer than I could stand. However, seeing that in Gilead comfort of any kind was near impossible to come by, I found myself sinking into her feminine warmth. Her other hand wrapped around me and stroked my back as the other one continued to stroke my face. I found myself wrapping my arms around her as I buried my face in the crook of her slender neck. She smelled of lavender perfume and spices. 

"You realize this can never happen again, right?" She whispered into the top of my head. "If we were to be caught like this..." The rest of the statement hanging above us like a pendulum. 

"Yes, after today we will go back to being enemies," I murmured. A handmaid and a wife, two roles that should have never been made separate in the first place, much less made into enemies. What is it with men and wanting women to be at each other's throats all the time? Did it amuse them? Perhaps it fueled their hubris to see two eligible mates brawling for their attention. How primal, though I expected nothing less considering our circumstances. 

"Good." I felt Serena nod above me. We both knew that we weren't content with being enemies. Instead of stating this however, we just grasped each other harder, pulling impossibly closer. 

We were two dogs in a ring being forced to fight each other by people with cattle prods and guns. The weapons were to make sure we never realized we were on the same side. That were were cut from the same cloth. We merely were two women who yearned to be mothers, nothing more. Not enemies, or sluts, or children of God, just two women. 

And for now, under the thick comforter in a too-cold room, we were able to be just that. 


End file.
